In general, a heavy vehicle such as a truck on which a cargo having large loading is loaded includes a pusher axle so as to secure suitable axle weight depending on whether or not the cargo is loaded.
Such a pusher axle is used to allow the loading distributed to each shaft in a heavy truck not to exceed a predetermined magnitude and a defined loading to be acted.
Typically, in a situation in which a loading applied to a drive shaft by weight of the cargo exceeds a suitable level, the vehicle performs a descent of the pusher axle to distribute the loading applied to the drive shaft to the pusher axle. In contrast, in a state in which a loading capable of being sufficiently supported by only the drive shaft acts, the vehicle performs an ascent of the pusher axle and drives.
However, a 10×4 cargo vehicle among the heavy vehicles is configured to adjust the descent or the ascent of the pusher axle (a tri-axes axle) depending on ON/OFF of an ascent/descent switch which is out of the vehicle, in an ignition on state. However, the pusher axle is configured to automatically ascend regardless of the state of the switch in an ignition off state.
As such, since the pusher axle according to the related art automatically descends in the ignition on state (when the ascent/descent switch is turned on), there is danger that people around the vehicle are caught by a wheel and are injured in a case in which a driver does not exist around the vehicle in a remote starting situation.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.